


Irremediablemente Amado

by AsPoetsSay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Insecure Jace Wayland, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Protective Alec Lightwood, They love each others so much, parabatai love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsPoetsSay/pseuds/AsPoetsSay
Summary: Continuación de la anteúltima escena del final de temporada. Cuando Jace va a contarle a Clary que no son hermanos.Lo que pasa luego de que Jace azota la puerta.





	

Jace corrió hacia la puerta de entrada. Alec como de costumbre lo siguió, pero guardó distancia; en esto no podían ir juntos.

Jace se quedó parado allí con el sol iluminandole los cabellos dorados; el viento le agitaba las ropas, y Alec frunció un ceño. De pronto le quemó, tal y cual siempre lo hacía el dolor de Jace. Podía recordar esas chispas que danzaban por su interior cada vez que veía a Clary, y podía entenderlo porque él sabía exactamente lo que era ver cómo el amor surgía delante de sus ojos: un amor puro, sincero, sencillo; un amor que no era para él. Solo Alec sabía que aún recordaba ese fuego siempre encendido en su pecho cada vez que Jace le sacaba una sonrisa a Clary. Alec sabía perfectamente lo que era amar a alguien sin ser correspondido. Y le quemaba tanto, que cuando Jace tuvo esa sensación, Alec se sintió preso otra vez y era lo más desagradable que alguna vez había experimentado: Magnus hacía florecer sus las ganas de vivir, y él sabía que antes solo deseaba que el día terminara, antes la vida le pesaba, y Jace... Jace era una gruesa cadena que lo unía a la enorme carga que le dificultaba avanzar.

No necesitó preguntar. No necesitó comprobar. Sabía exactamente la razón por la cual Jace dio la vuelta azotando la puerta y tomó el camino de vuelta, decidido. Antes de que pudiera encerrarse en su habitación, a probablemente golpear cosas, dañarse, martirizarse, Alec le cambió el destino a sus pasos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Después de todo, sus brazos siempre serían el lugar donde Jace perteneciera.

Jace tenía los puños cerrados contra la espalda de Alec, encerrando su impotencia.

"Es muy injusto" susurraba Jace casi inaudiblemente.

Cuando Alec se apartó, los ojos de Jace estaban rojos y tenía la mirada triste, y Alec temió que la última imagen de Jace sonriente se hubiera ido con el demonio de aquella vez.

"Jace" lo llamó.

Jace estaba respirando pesado mientras intentaba mirarlo a los ojos.

Alec aguardó pacientemente lo que Jace tenía para decir.

"Ya está, Alec" dijo Jace suavemente. "Quizás yo no tenga sangre de demonio, pero hay algo que nunca cambiará en mí y es que suelo arruinar las cosas siempre" dijo con la respiración agitada. Parecía estar buscando fuerzas para no romper en llanto.

"Tal vez está bien que Victor me haya sacado de aquí, nunca fui bueno para tí o para Izzy, menos para mamá... Alec, siempre he sido un problema, siempre los he metido en líos, siempre he sido egoísta y desconsiderado, siempre." Alec lo miraba estupefacto, y sentía en el pecho su dolor y lo hacía suyo... Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se entendieron tan bien.

"Y tal vez es bueno que Clary esté con Simon... Quizás es bueno que no podamos estar juntos... Yo no hubiera sido bueno para ella..."

"Jace" le suplicó Alec, necesitaba que parara porque entre el dolor de su parabatai, y el suyo por verlo así, terminaría por matarlo.

"Está con Simon, Alec, ¿qué quieres que haga?" Jace bajó la mirada al piso y luego la levantó con determinación. "Tal vez ella es a la única a la que quiero ahora mismo, pero no es la última mujer de este mundo. Nunca debería haber dejado de salir cada tanto, encontrar chicas por ahí y—"

"Jace" lo detuvo Alec. "Tu no eres nada de lo que has dicho. No eres un problema para mamá o Izzy y mucho menos lo eres para mí". 

Alec le acarició la mejilla e intentó que no desviara la mirada.

"Jace... yo te amo" los ojos de Jace se llenaron de lágrimas, y a Alec le rompió el corazón darse cuenta de que sentirse amado, le causaba tanto dolor. "Y es el amor más puro que he sentido jamás. Tú me amas también—le dijo mostrandole una suave sonrisa de lado—y eso es lo más hermoso de todo, no necesito preguntarte, lo sé."

Una lágrima brotó de uno de los ojos del rubio y Alec le sonrió con la mayor tristeza de este mundo.

"Te amo y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso" le dijo. "Estoy irremediablemente contigo y tu conmigo hasta que uno de los dos deje este mundo. Así que: nunca estarás solo. Nunca."

Jace se arrojó a los brazos de Alec nuevamente y el morocho no necesitó escuchar el "gracias" ahogado de lágrimas que Jace quizo susurrarle al oído, porque lo sintió quemarle de nuevo, y se sintió como un beso en el alma. No pudo más que sonreír.

Y pensó, ignorando conscientemente el hecho de que probablemente Jace estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos: "Nunca dudes de mí porque incluso cuando nadie en este mundo pueda amarte, yo te amaré aún más"

Y por primera vez Alec no lo sintió como una prisión. Era una convicción, una certeza, y estaba casi en su naturaleza. Jace iba a amarlo irremediablemente, y él haría lo mismo. 

Y entonces los dos comprendieron súbitamente que nunca más volverían a sentirse solos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Los escribí en 20 min luego de terminar de ver el final de temporada. 
> 
> Dejen kudos y comentarios si quieren más Jalec.


End file.
